mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Dunham vs. Efrain Escudero
Both fighters came in undefeated and it was Efrain Escudero's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Dunham pressed forward and stuffed a single. Escudero landed a wicked leg kick. 'Throw your right at him,' someone's corner yelled. Four thirty. Escudero landed a body kick and they clinched. Escudero was really pushing the pace himself. Four fifteen. Four minutes. They broke away. Dunham stuffed a single. Rogan called Dunham a welterweight. Three thirty-five. Escudero missed an uppercut. Escudero landed a good counter right. Dunham missed a big right hook. Three fifteen. Escudero had the standing back. Three minutes. Escudero kneed the body and again. 'Knee to the leg.' Escudero kneed the hand blocking the face. Escudero broke with a missed left elbow. Two thirty-five. Escudero landed a great counter right uppercut. That popped Dunham good. Escudero landed another counter right uppercut. 'Move your head,' Dunham's corner yelled. Escudero landed a flying knee and a right and an uppercut and a right hook. Dunham was hurt. Two fifteen. Escudero landed a right hand and an uppercut and a right and Dunham dropped. Two minutes. Dunham worked a high guard. He was hurting. He worked a high guard. Wow Escudero dropped him. Can't believe that... One thirty-five. Dunham worked towards an armbar. Evan's utilizing a tight, high, smothering guard. One fifteen as they scrambled, Efrain grabbed a guillotine and they were in a strange position battling. One minute. Escudero was basically in mount now with the choke. Dunham popped out. Escudero worked a D'arce. Dunham stood and broke. Thirty-five. 'Hands up, Evan!' Dunham was keeping away. Escudero landed a blocked flying knee and fell. Dunham pounced. Fifteen. Dunham sprawled stuffing a single. The first round ended. 10-9 Escudero easy. "You gotta move away from his power," they told Dunham. "Take him down," they told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Escudero landed a leg kick. 'Go for the home run, Evan!' Dunham stuffed a single. Escudero has great counter-striking. 'Move to your right, Evan!' Four thirty-five. They clashed heads in close. Escudero blocked a high kick and ate a straight left. Four fifteen. Dunham missed an inside kick. Four minutes. Good exchanges here. Dunham was stalking now. Dunham landed a right hook. Three thirty-five. Dunham landed a straight left. 'Move to your right, Evan.' Escudero landed a leg kick and ate a counter straight left. Three fifteen. 'Put something in his face.' Dunham landed a flying knee to the body and a blocked high kick. Three minutes. 'Move to your right, Evan!' Escudero danced a bit. They clinched. Dunham kneed the leg and broke. Evan smiled. Two thirty-five as Escudero landed a counter right. Escudero landed a left hook. Dunham worked a single. Two fifteen as Escudero defended. He stuffed it. Dunham got a trip to half-guard. Two minutes remaining. Dunham is a tough little bastard. Dunham landed a left hammerfist and a left elbow. He worked the body. One thirty-five. 'Keep his head on the mat.' Dunham landed a right and three lefts and a big right and a left. Escudero regained guard. Dunham landed three big rights. Efrain smiled happily. One fifteen. One minute. 'Put his head on th ground.' Dunham took the back and got the body triangle beautifully. Thirty-five. Dunham landed rights in under. 'Do some damage, Evan.' Fifteen. Dunham flattened him out landing big shots in under. The second round ended. 10-9 Dunham fucking easily there. "Spend this round in the clinch and on the ground," Dunham's corner said. "Put him on the mat and I guarantee this round is yours. You will win this fight." "We need to get this one," they told Efrain. The third round began. Dunham came out grinning and they touched gloves. Dunham shot for a double. Efrain worked a guillotine hanging on. He dragged Dunham down with it, he was almost in mount with it now. Four thirty-five. Escudero's yeah basically mounted with it. Dunham escaped and retained half-guard. Four fifteen, Dunham stood to the clinch. They fought for position in the clinch there. Dunham got a trip to side control with four minutes. Dunham landed a trio of left elbows. He mounted. Escudero gave up the back with both hooks. Three thirty. Dunham had the body triangle once more. Dunham turned into an armbar and then instead went for a triangle too. Three fifteen. The arm was torqued. Escudero was in pain. Escudero tapped finally, probably too late. Escudero was still down hurting.